Celia (serie de televisión)
España |idioma = Español |num_temporadas = 1 |num_episodios = 6 |lista_episodios = |productor_ejecutivo = José López Rodero |productor = José Luis Borau |localización = Madrid |duración = 45 minutos |cadena = Televisión Española (TVE1) |primera_emisión = 5 de enero de 1993 |última_emisión = 9 de febrero de 1993 |precedido_por = |sucedido_por = |relacionados = |sitio_web = |imdb_id = 0187627 |tv_com_id = |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |otros premios = TP de Oro (1993; mejor serie dramática nacional) }} Celia es una serie de televisión infantil española que fue estrenada originalmente en el año 1993 a través del canal de servicio público, Televisión Española (TVE1). La serie fue inspirada y está basada en los libros infantiles clásicos de Elena Fortún, en particular Celia, lo que dice (1929) y Celia en el colegio (1932), y cuenta las aventuras de una rebelde Celia Gálvez de Montalbán, una niña de la alta burguesía madrileña de siete años de edad, y uno de los personajes favoritos de las niñas españolas de los años 40, 50 y 60. : «Her extremely popular character Celia Gálvez de Montalbán was a favorite among Spanish girls during the 1940's, 1950's and 1960's». La serie, que introdujo a Cristina Cruz Mínguez en el papel titular de Celia, fue adaptada para la televisión por Carmen Martín Gaite, escritora española que ha recibido varios premios, y fue dirigida y producida por José Luis Borau. Aparte de narrar las historias de Celia, la serie refleja la vida en España durante los años 30, brevemente tocando el tema de la guerra civil que estaba por venir, los cambios sociales y los conflictos e ideas de la época. Aunque la serie fue popular siguiendo su lanzamiento, la falta de fondos económicos por parte de Televisión Española puso en riesgo la producción y la serie fue cancelada después de seis episodios. El sexto y último episodio aseguraba que la serie continuaría, aunque nunca se rodaron episodios nuevos. En abril de 2009 la serie fue reestrenada en la página web de Radio Televisión Española, donde se pueden ver íntegros todos los episodios de forma permanente y gratuita. Producción Después de que los libros sobre Celia de Elena Fortún fuesen llevados a su atención por la escritora y guionista española Carmen Martín Gaite, el director y productor José Luis Borau insistió en juntos crear una adaptación televisiva de las obras de Fortún. Borau propuso el proyecto, pero al mismo tiempo no consideró en dirigirlo ya que él no creía tener la experiencia o la paciencia requerida para trabajar con niños o en una producción infantil; también en el pasado había dicho no tener el más mínimo interés en trabajar para la televisión o en películas de género histórico. Por esta razón, José Luis Cuerda fue asignado como director de la serie, pero fue Borau quien al final terminó en dicha posición. Carmen Martín Gaite no fue convencida con facilidad y no estaba segura de que el proyecto daría resultado o tuviese éxito. Cuando Televisión Española aprobó la creación de Celia, se comenzó una búsqueda por la niña ideal para el papel titular de Celia. Sin previa experiencia como actriz, Cristina Cruz Mínguez fue escogida entre 2.000 otras niñas que habían probado para el papel,(1992). Buscando a Celia Documental. España: Divisa Home Video. Accedido el 21 de mayo de 2008. Ocurre en el minuto 05:34. "La elegida entre 2.000" aunque otros medios indican un estimado más alto de 3.000 niñas. El estudio recibió visitas a lo largo de cinco meses aproximadamente, y José Luis Borau afirmó en una entrevista que Cristina había sido una de las últimas en ser probada. Algunas de las niñas que no fueron escogidas para el papel de Celia fueron entonces colocadas en los papeles de otras niñas en la trayectoria de la serie, por ejemplo María Teresa, una de las amigas de Celia. Ya que las leyes del cine sólo permiten a los infantes menores de tres años participar en el rodaje por un tiempo limitado, tres niños diferentes fueron traídos para el papel de "Cuchifritín," el hermano pequeño de Celia. Un documental televisivo fue creado y titulado "Buscando a Celia", el cual mostraba la odisea de encontrar a la "Celia" ideal; el documental contenía breves entrevistas con diferentes niñas y algunos de sus padres también. Cuando fue lanzada al público, el corto documental sirvió como publicidad eficiente para la serie que aún no había sido estrenada. El director José Luis Borau comentó durante la ceremonia de premiere de la serie que él había tenido dos razones para la producción: Una, rendirle homenaje a Elena Fortún, quien él describió como una de las más importantes autoras que los niños de España posiblemente hayan tenido; y dos, ofrecerle a los niños de España 'lo mejor.' — "A los niños," dijo, "hay que darles lo mejor. No hay que abusar de ellos, no hay que engañarles. No hay que darles cualquier cosa. Porque se merecen lo mejor."''Borau, José Luis. (1992). Celia: La premiere Documental. España: Divisa Home Video. Accedido el 21 de mayo de 2008. — Por su parte, la escritora española Carmen Martín Gaite comentó su asombro al comportamiento profesional de la joven actriz Cristina Cruz Mínguez durante el rodaje de la serie. — ''"Recuerdo una escena," dijo, "que se rodaba muy de noche en un circo cerca del Escorial, y yo no oí a esta niña quejarse ni una sola vez. ... No preguntaba '¿dónde está mi madre?' ni nada."''Gaite, Carmen Martín. (1992). Celia: La premiere Documental. España: Divisa Home Video. Accedido el 21 de mayo de 2008. Cancelación José Luis Borau explicó en una entrevista que tomó lugar en el año 1993 que la serie ''Celia había tenido problemas económicos antes de ser cancelada definitivamente. Durante los años en los que la serie había estado en producción, Televisión Española, que había financiado el proyecto hasta entonces, entró en una etapa económicamente desastrosa, lo cual puso en riesgo la producción de la serie. De hecho, la serie se hubiese cancelado de no haber sido que Borau tomó en sus manos la responsabilidad de financiar una serie tan costosa como lo era Celia. La serie marcaba la primera vez en que compañías televisivas europeas extranjeras, la italiana RAI, la francesa Antenne 2 y la alemana ZDF aceptaban un proyecto propuesto por TVE. José Luis Borau comentó en la misma entrevista que de no ser que se completase la serie, la relación entre TVE y sus socios extranjeros podría quebrarse. Aun así, fondos para completar a Celia no alcanzaron y la serie fue cancelada. El rodaje de la serie comenzó en junio del año 1991 y terminó durante las Navidades de ese año, algunas escenas quedando pendientes hasta 1992, y de los catorce guiones que se habían escrito sólo seis fueron utilizados, los cuales equivalen los seis episodios completados de la serie. Tema musical El tema musical de la serie, compuesto por el dúo español Vainica Doble no tiene un nombre oficial pero se le refiere comúnmente como "Celia" o "Hay en Madrid una niña."; su letra y música básicas están basadas en la canción clásica de recreo española, "En Cádiz hay una niña." Aunque naturalmente la canción está escrita en español, hay breves versos en latín e inglés; el verso en inglés, "Be quiet, you are a naughty girl!" es presuntamente cantado por el personaje de Miss Nelly, la institutriz inglesa. El inicio de la serie es un montaje de dibujos diseñados por el ilustrador original de los libros, Francisco Molina Gallent. Reparto * Cristina Cruz Mínguez - Celia Gálvez de Montalbán * Ana Duato - María de Montalbán (Mamá) * Pedro Díez del Corral - Pablo Gálvez (Papá) * Sian Thomas - Miss Nelly * Miguel Magaña - Cuchifritín * Alito Rodgers - Rey Baltasar * Carmen Rossi - Doña Petra * Concha Leza - Cocinera * Aurora Redondo - Doña Benita * Tito Valverde - Tío Rodrigo Gálvez * Diana Salcedo - Basílides * Yayo Calvo - Abuelo de Carlotica * Luz María Gómez - Rafaela * Miguel Ángel García - Pronobis * Tito Augusto - Lamparón * María Isbert - Madre Superiora * Paloma Paso Jardiel - Madre Loreto * Montse Pérez - Madre Bibiana * Yelena Samarina - Madre Isolina * Silvia Munt - Madre Corazón * Paula Soldevila - Lega * Nathalie Seseña - Lega * Silvia Casanova - Lega * Ángel de Andrés - Don Restituto * Carmelo Gómez - Huevero * María Luisa Ponte - Doña Remedios * Mario Maranzana - Animador de circo Argumento Celia Gálvez de Montalbán es una niña de 7 años de edad y vive en la Calle Serrano en Madrid con su familia. Celia tiene una manera ingeniosa de cuestionar el mundo que le rodea, sobre todo a los mayores; no les comprende y cree que complican las cosas demasiado. Su mundo es una mezcla entre la realidad y la fantasía, le fascinan los cuentos de hadas y cuestiona hasta la identidad de los reyes magos. Celia tiene un hermanito pequeño al que llama "Cuchifritín", y un papá y una mamá que la adoran, aunque no saben cómo ponerle solución a su comportamiento. Al principio, Celia está bajo el cuidado de Miss Nelly, una institutriz inglesa que tiene gran dificultad con la niña. Cuando ésta no puede soportar más las humillaciones de Celia, su madre acude a Doña Benita, una anciana de buen corazón pero con una imaginación tan grande y fantasiosa cómo la de la misma Celia; en lugar de cuidar de Celia, Doña Benita se vuelve una fiel compañera de juegos y aventuras para la niña. Al llegar el verano, Celia y su familia pasan unos días en la playa, y cuando sus papás se marchan a París, ella y Doña Benita pasan el resto del verano en la sierra con Juana, la doncella y Carlotica, una nueva amiga de Celia. Cuando un inocente juego de la niña pone en peligro la vida y la salud de Cuchifritín, el padre de la niña no ve alternativa más que enviarla a un convento a ser disciplinada por las monjas. Las religiosas también tienen dificultad manteniendo el orden cuando llega Celia; las clases son interrumpidas más de una vez y sus creíbles historias hacen creer a las monjas en la posibilidad de que el mundo haya llegado a su fin. Al acabar el curso, Celia participa en la función, pero esta acaba en desastre después de que Celia se entera de que sus padres tienen la intención de marcharse lejos y dejarla en el colegio a pasar el verano. Al llegar una vez más las vacaciones veraniegas, Celia se encuentra sola en el colegio lidiando con Doña "Merlucines". Su padre viene a hacerle una última visita antes de marcharse y juntos visitan un circo, el cual inspira a Celia a escribir sobre sus propias aventuras después de marcharse con los titiriteros en la imaginación. Vídeo y DVD Desde su original aparición en el año 1992, Celia sigue siendo una serie popular y ha sido transmitida a través de Televisión Española (TVE1) numerosas veces. Con frecuencia, era transmitida en blanco y negro para agregar un tono nostálgico apto para su época de desarrollo en los años 30. La serie se suele transmitir un episodio por día durante seis días, normalmente comenzando en lunes. En 1993, la compañía española Editorial América Ibérica distribuyó la serie por primera vez en vídeo doméstico. Los seis episodios diferentes fueron puestos a la venta individualmente en una colorida colección titulada "El mundo de Celia", y cada uno iba acompañado por una edición actualizada de los seis primeros libros de Celia de Elena Fortún: Celia, lo que dice (1929) fue incluida con el primer episodio de la serie, "Soy Celia," Celia en el colegio (1932) con el segundo, "Doña Benita," Celia novelista (1934) con "El verano," Celia en el mundo (1934) con "En el colegio," Celia y sus amigos (1935) con "Ni santa, ni mártir" y Celia madrecita (1939) con "¡Hasta la vista!"; La editorial América Ibérica no produjo nuevas ediciones de los libros de Celia restantes. Estos conjuntos de cintas de VHS y libros se vendían particularmente en kioskos y librerías locales en lugar de grandes tiendas de vídeo. En el 2001, la compañía Divisa Home Video distribuyó la serie en formato DVD en su colección extensiva de "Series clásicas", la cual incluye una amplia colección de series españolas clásicas, principalmente para la audiencia adulta. Los seis episodios fueron lanzados juntos en una colección de tres discos (dos episodios por disco), completa con dos opciones de audio, español Dolby Digital 5.1 y Stereo, subtítulos en inglés, alemán, francés, italiano y portugués, y extras incluyendo los documentales "Buscando a Celia" y "Celia: La premiere" (1992). Más tarde, Divisa Home Video volvió a lanzar la serie, esta vez en una colección de dos discos (tres episodios por disco). La compañía distribuidora también puso a la venta la serie en VHS, pero fue descatalogada cuando el formato pasó a ser historia en el año 2007. Recepción La serie se emitió 5 de enero al 9 de febrero de 1993 consiguiendo atraer a más de siete millones de espectadores. En el año 1993, Celia recibió el premio TP de Oro como Mejor serie dramática nacional en España. El TP de Oro se considera uno de los más prestigiosos, sino el más prestigioso, premio dado a los actores y programas de la televisión en el país. Además, el capítulo "Doña Benita" fue galardonado en en el XII Festival Internacional de Televisión para Niños y Juventud con el Premio Danubio al programa más divertido. Episodios Referencias Bibliografía * * * Enlaces externos * Sitio web oficial: vuelve a ver todos los capítulos de Celia. * Categoría:Series de televisión infantiles Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión de Televisión Española Categoría:Ganadores del Premio TP de Oro en:Celia (TV series)